Winter Nights
by SookMonster
Summary: Joel try's to cheer Ellie up from the... winter event. WARNING: this is adorable. AND A SPOILER TOO, PROBABLY. one-shot. It's better then it sounds - - considering continuing it?


It was cold, and quiet. The only sound was the crunching of snow beneath feet. She hadn't been talking, or reacting. She just sits there like a broken toy waiting to be fixed, she sits there like a little girl in a burning restaurant.

Joel didn't know who that freak was, or even what he looked like, but he must have done something bad. Something real bad. Something bad enough to stop Ellie from making smart ass remarks, bad enough to stop her from making words, or noise. Joel hated that man. He hurt Ellie in a way Joel didn't think was possible compared to what the world had done to her already.

"Hey, Ellie, look an arcade," Joel looked over at a dulled and trashed arcade, "kids like those still, right?" He half asked, looking back at her. He had hoped to see some spark of happiness, maybe even a lift of expression, but no. In fact, her dull and depressed expression darkened, she looked at the arcade as if it had hurt her like the winter man did.

"Ellie, say something," Joel turned around and looked at her desperately. It took a while for her eyes to pry away from the dull arcade and meet his, but when they did, it hurt. She looked as if she wanted to say something, to say everything, but couldn't. Joel felt as if he failed her. It was probably the worst feeling he had ever had. He was the first to break eye contact. She needed him. Why wasn't he there? Maybe she was better off with Tommy...

"I'm tired." Wait, what? Did Ellie actually just say something?

"What?" He looked back to her, just to see if it was her voice, even thought he knew it was.

"I'm tired." She said a bit quieter. Her voice was rough and dull, but Joel didn't care. He was happy it was there, happy it rang out over the eerie silence.

"Well then we'll stop!" Joel exclaimed, a bit louder then needed. He stared at her happily, he scoffed. That would be the first thing she'd say. He half smiled at her, overly grateful she said something. "Um, where do you want to stay?" He asked, letting her pick. Joel guessed that was the limit of her talking, because she just shrugged. He looked around, nothing looked very good, and by the way Ellie was looking at the surroundings as well, it appeared she didn't think so either. She stared at the ground, not saying anything. Joel crouched in front of her, so she didn't have to look up. "Here, we'll walk for just a little bit more then we'll settle down, okay?" He looked to her trying to comfort her. Her eyes met his and she just nodded, and looked a little confused as to why he was being so kind to her.

The overcast day continued with Joel occasionally asking Ellie if that house was okay, or that one. Ellie slowly shook her head each time. Joel looked over the white covered terrain and showed Ellie each house that looked acceptable, but Ellie denied each time.

By the time the sun sunk below the horizon, bringing an array of colors, Joel grew hopeless and considered choosing the house himself. He scanned the environment around him, and spotted a house that could protect the two for the night. "Hey Ellie, what about-" he stopped abruptly as he looked back at Ellie. She was staring at the sunset, silhouetted by the shower of colors before her. Even the snow glistened with a slight reflection of the beautiful hues displayed before it. Joel didn't want to look away from the scene, it was picture worthy, but he had to, they were wasting time.

"Ellie," Joel walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." Ellie hesitated before following him away as the sun disappeared, leaving darkness to enfold the world around them.

"You have to choose one, come on, it's getting late." That was a lie, it already was late, and Joel didn't like it. He regretted letting Ellie choose a house. Ellie glared at him as of he was rushing perfection, and walked off towards who knows where. Joel sighed and followed her. When he caught up, she was staring at a house. It was dull and kind of sad. Sadder than the ones Joel had pointed out. "That one?" He asked, somewhat disapproving. Ellie gave him a look and walked towards, and into it.

When Joel walked in, it was dark. Honestly, he didn't like this house. It was depressing and looked sunken in. It had broken windows and furniture. But Ellie liked it, so he had to. Luckily, Joel could see through the moonlight and the way his eyes adjusted. He could see Ellie sitting on the broken couch looking at the way it slightly sunk in in the middle. Joel let her to the couch and took one of the chairs. Luckily it wasn't broken, and luckily there was no distant clicks, shouts, or growls.

Joel didn't check the house because one, it was very late and he was very tired, and two, it was too dark to even see anything. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes as he heard the sound of movement. He knew it was Ellie probably lying down on the couch beside him. It was silent for a while.

"I'm cold,"

Joel opened his eyes and looked over at Ellie. He could just see her figure lying down on the couch, her eyes were staring nowhere in particular. If Joel had to admit was was cold, he could feel the breeze from the damaged windows, but he tried to ignore it. If it were anyone else Joel would have said "yep" or "so am I" but not for Ellie. Her eyes were saddened and she looked so small and distant, for a moment he reminded him of another girl far from here, and felt cold metal.

As tired as Joel was he got up and sat on the other end of the couch. He looked over at Ellie as she, him. She hesitated. "Come 'mere" he said softly as he tilted his head slightly. Ellie sat up and leaned on Joel's chest, laying somewhat on top and beside him. Joel instantly felt a warmth well up inside him and he set his hand oh her side, hoping she was warm now.

"Thank you." A small voice spoke through the silence. Joel smiled.


End file.
